Whisper of the Beast
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! For K.L.P. Years ago, the monster was summoned on a hell-hot summer night. Until the end of time, it will take a single life from the Blackheart Family, but it hasn't struck for years, as if dormant. Now, SOMEONE IS DEAD! AU. Adult Themes. SoraXKairi. (25 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-cr eate-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/ archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/762586/chapters/1427409

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

For Krystal Lily Potter. Thanks for the awesome idea and I hope it lives up to your standards!

X X X

_~July 13, 1876~ _

It was summer on the islands, muggy and humid and too hot for clothes. In the small attic of a simple white house with all the windows open and the lacy curtains blowing in the stifling hot breeze, two sisters sat on the hardwood floor together in their bikinis and summer cotton dresses, legs crossed Indian-style. Between them was a quickly-made Ouija board. They had written out all twenty-six letters of the alphabet, the numbers zero to nine, the words _YES _and _NO_, and the word _GOODBYE_ on separate scraps of paper and then arranged them all in a medium-sized circle. In the center was one of their mother's best crystal glasses as the planchette, inverted so that the bottom was facing up. Outside, night was falling across the island.

"Are you ready?" one sister asked the other.

After a long moment of hesitation, the other said, "I don't think we should be doing this."

"Come on! Don't be such a chicken!"

"You know what Mom and Dad said!"

"So what? They're not here."

"But, Mio, what if something comes out…?"

They were both quiet for a long moment, staring down at the homemade Ouija board—at the tattered scraps of paper and the crystal glass. The hot breeze whispered through the dimly lit attic like air wafting up from an open portal of Hell, but even so the sisters shivered.

"Mayu, if you don't want to do it, that's fine."

"No! Mio, I do, I'm so curious. It's just… I'm afraid," the second sister whispered. "What if something comes out?"

"Nothing will come out," Mio said softly. "Now, come on. It'll be okay, you'll see."

"Mio…"

"It'll be okay."

Mio picked up the box of matches, struck one, and lit the lantern she had brought up from their room. A warm amber glow filled the attic, casting flickering jumping shadows that refracted off the crystal glass. Silently, Mio put her fingers on the bottom of the crystal glass lightly and looked at her sister expectantly. Mayu shivered, shifted restlessly, and then placed her fingers lightly on top of the glass beside her sister's. They stared at the glass for a moment and then looked at each other. Mio closed her eyes first and Mayu followed suit, peeking out beneath her thick lashes at the shining glass.

"Ready?" Mio whispered.

Mayu couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded even though Mio couldn't see her.

Mio took a deep breath and then asked, "Is anyone there?"

The planchette was still and cold beneath their fingertips.

"Is anyone there?" Mio repeated.

The glass lurched, practically yanking itself from beneath their hands, and skidded to a stop in front of the word _YES_.

Mio wet her lips and they both stared at the glass, dumbstruck, for a moment. Then, Mio asked, "What is your name?"

They braced themselves, expecting the glass to jerk wildly across the circle again, but it didn't. Very slowly and purposefully it slid across the hardwood floor, making terrible scratching sounds and spelling out slowly and precisely a single name. _VANITAS._

Mio smiled softly. "See, Mayu, this isn't so bad. What else should I ask it?"

Mayu shrugged, trying not to smile over her sister's childish joy. "I don't know, Mio. Shouldn't you ask for only good things to happen now?"

"Right, right, right. We will hold open this pathway only so long as good things pass through," Mio said firmly. She licked her lips. "What should I ask it now?"

"Ask if it can tell the future," Mayu murmured.

Mio grinned, her teeth glowing in the candlelight. "You just have to know who you're going to marry, don't you, Mayu?"

Her sister blushed. "Come on, Mio."

"Can you tell the future?"

Slowly, the glass slid through the circle. _YES._

"Want me to ask it who you'll marry, Mayu?"

"No!" She blushed though it was hard to see in the flickering candlelight.

"Come on, chicken," she said to her sister and then asked of the board, "Who is Mayu going to marry?"

Slow considerate movement. _NO ONE._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_NO ONE._

"Let it go, Mio. Just ask it something else."

Mio bit her lip and then asked, "Um, when did you die?"

This time, the glass jerked, screaming across the hardwood beneath their fingers. _NEVER_.

"Mio, the glass is hot."

"It's just friction."

The glass kept moving even though Mio hadn't asked it another question.

_YOU WILL ALL DIE AS PUNISHMENT._

"Punishment?" Mayu whispered. Her voice was small and weak and full of fear.

"Punishment for what?" Mio demanded.

_FOR RAISING ME._

Mayu's eyes welled up with tears. "Mio, what should we do?"

"We have to break the contact. Force the glass over to _goodbye_!"

Both sisters strained and struggled, but the glass refused to move. It remained firmly stuck on the letter _E_.

"Please, stop this!"

_NO._

Mio put her other hand on the glass, trying to shove it over to _goodbye_ with all her strength, but still to no avail. Then, she tried to pull her hand back, but it was firmly trapped on the glass. "Mayu, I can't take my hands off," she whimpered.

"I know. I can't either," she whispered.

The glass lurched, spinning around and around and around. Then, it abruptly stopped and spelled out almost too fast for the eye to follow—_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG_. Then, the same sound crashed beneath the floor and then started on the attic walls. Bang, bang, bang, bang!

"Stop it!"

_NO._

The banging grew even louder and stronger. The floor began to tremble and dust was shaken loose from the ceiling. Beside them, the candle began to flicker wildly. The flames danced and writhed, casting terrible leaping darting shadows on the dark walls. Something crashed down from the rafters of the ceiling and darted across the floor into the deep black shadows.

_YOU WILL DIE. I WILL KILL YOU._

Mayu was crying, tears streaming down her peaches-and-cream skin, fingers frozen uselessly to the glass. Mio was still struggling, unwilling to give up in her blind terror. She continued alternately to try to tear her hands off the crystal glass and force it towards the word _goodbye_. The banging on the walls grew louder, shaking the floor, until it felt as if the entire house was trapped in an earthquake. Dust and plaster rained down on the sisters.

Abruptly, Mio's hands flew from the glass. She fell backwards since she had been heaving on them so hard.

Mayu's hands were still hopelessly resting on the glass.

"Mayu!" Mio shouted.

Mayu looked up from the board into her sister's terrified white face and her skin prickled. She had the sudden feeling that someone was standing directly behind her, breathing icy breath down her neck, and she sobbed helplessly. "Mio…"

From behind her, a terrible voice whispered, "You will die. I will kill you."

"No," Mayu sobbed.

A coldness passed through her that chilled her to the core. She knew that she would never be warm again. A dark shadow walked through the board, but Mayu's hands remained on the glass in the center. Between the sisters, the shadow took form and shape. Beside Mayu, the lantern crashed over with the sound of breaking glass and all the light in the attic went out. Faint moonlight streamed in through the windows, falling through a faint humanoid figure, dark and shapeless. The only thing the sisters could clearly make out were two glowing yellow eyes that gleamed like lanterns in the pitch darkness, casting a terrifying light throughout the attic.

"I will have one of the lives in this family until the end of time," the shadow hissed. In the mouth, there was row after row of deadly-looking broken-glass teeth, crooked and frightening. They caught the terrible yellow light coming from the shadow's golden eyes. "I will kill one of you."

Mayu let out a sob, hands still frozen on the glass.

Mio scrambled backwards from the shadow, desperate and wide-eyed.

The demon they had summoned turned, casting its lighted eyes over first Mayu and then Mio. The mouth twisted into an unhappy grimace and it said, "You are protected by the portal," to Mayu. It swung back towards Mio, glowing eyes casting darting shadows. "You will have to die."

Mio let out a terrified animal sound that was sick with fear and took another step back. Her heels knocked into the base of the open window, throwing her off balance. For a moment, she wind-milled frantically, dress whispering and lashing in the hot summer breeze. Then, she screamed and the window was empty, showing only the bleak black night beyond the lacy curtains. There was a heartbreaking _wump _of her body hitting the ground outside.

The demon went to the open window so that it blended in with the deep blackness beyond save the glowing yellow eyes, looked down at her body, and said flatly, "That will do." It turned back to Mayu and said cruelly, "I will have one of the lives in this family until the end of time."

Mayu sobbed.

It crossed the space between them, knelt, and took her face in its icy-cold hands. "Understand?"

She sobbed and nodded.

"Good. I look forward to it."

Then, a hot gust of sulfurous air blew through the attic, tearing all the little scraps of paper that had made up the Ouija board into the air. With the scent of Hell, the demon was gone and Mayu was sitting alone in the attic with her hands on her mother's best crystal glass while her sister lay dead outside.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on **Archive of Our Own.**


End file.
